In Your Hands
by Byukio
Summary: college au - Kurapika is going to be late to his class, he stops for snacks, which in turn makes him even later, he has the displeasure of running into people who catch him in this awkward situation of having his hand stuck in a vending machine.


**A/N: **

**some kind of college au but they still use nen in this so, yee. This is silly as fuck tbh. some implied ships or w/e because Hisoka is weird so like light mentioned Chrollo/Hisoka. **

**it was based off this at first but things take different turns, so I worked off of this:**  
**"mY CHIPS WOULDN'T COME OUT THE VENDING MACHINE AND I GOT MAD AND TRIED TO GRAB IT BUT NOW MY HAND'S STUCK AND PLS STOP LAUGHING AT ME THIS IS V SERIOUS IM GOIG TO CRy" au**

* * *

Kurapika was going to be late to his next class, that much was obvious but he hadn't eaten since this morning—he just wanted a snack, why did the damn chips have to get stuck half way—he banged on the vending machine, still nothing.

This was pissing Kurapika off, really, how could the vending machine do this?

He just wanted his goddamn chips—a thought passed through the Kurta's mind, he could probably use his chains to grab them, yes, a brilliant idea—he stuck his hand in the vending machine, chains locking around the containments inside—shit, shit, he's stuck.

This did not go as planned.

Oh god, there's someone coming down the hall, shit, this was embarrassing.

"Kurapika..." it's that shitty voice of the shitty man that dresses up like a shitty clown in his physics class.

"My, I could use my bungee gum to help get you out of that jam, it possesses the properties of both rubber and gum you know!"

Kurapika didn't care—Hisoka mentioned this every chance he got—bungee gum this, bungee gum that, "bungee gum that ass" on the occasion whenever he saw Chrollo Lucifer passing by—which is another person Kurapika didn't like.

"Shut up," Kurapika said and Hisoka pouted, how rude!

"You're going to be late to class," Hisoka assured the blond, oh gee, he didn't realize that, how he relished in the sarcasm in his mind.

"Do you want my help or—" Kurapika rejected Hisoka's offer.

"Go away, I don't want the assistance of your horrid, bungee gum," Kurapika said and Hisoka was so insulted he then ran away, his shitty clown makeup probably running down his face at that.

"Okay, now how do I...?" Kurapika tried to maneuver his chains, crunch.

Oh god, shit, what did he do?

Wait, shit, is that another set of footsteps—great he thought to himself, great.

"Kurapika?"

Oh, well, it's that doctor in training that's in his nen-using course—which is weird since he's pretty sure the doctor doesn't look capable of needing nen for what he's doing but what does Kurapika know?

He thinks his name is Leorio—it reminds him of a package of Oreo cookies.

"How did you...?" Leorio asks and Kurapika just sighs, the chains at this point just break the machine, snacks flying everywhere.

Leorio jokes and says, "Well, that's one way to hit a jack-pot."

Oh, right, Kurapika forgot that Leorio use to gamble—he mentioned that in his introduction before.

The blond sighs, at least he got his chips, and Leorio says "I won't tell if you won't?" and Kurapika goes onto say that's dishonest and Leorio shrugs.

"Besides, it's the vending machines fault," Leorio reasons and Kurapika sighs, whatever, he's late to class enough as it is—"oh by the way, class was canceled today."

Kurapika curses and Leorio laughs.

This was ridiculous—there's not even class?

"So, uh, it's fine," Leorio said as he noticed the latter's scarlet red eyes.

"Hey, your eyes look really pretty." Kurapika blinks, this happens when he's pissed or when he's excited—well, Leorio seemed to be a tolerable man, calm—well at least around him at the moment.

The future doctor probably wanted him to calm down, lest not to break anything else.

"So, let's say we collect up the snacks and have some sort of lunch?" Leorio proposed and Kurapika didn't see any objects his next class wasn't for another hour.

"Where?" Kurapika asks and oh, Leorio never thought he'd get this far, admittedly he thought Kurapika was really pretty and wanted to get to know him—though the blond seemed so closed off.

"My car? If that's cool with you?"

Kurapika shrugged, sure why not.

"Fine, these snacks aren't a very healthy lunch though."

Leorio stared for a moment then said, "Says the one who broke the machine getting unhealthy chips."

"I enjoy them!" Kurapika defended and Leorio had to ask if there was any particular reason why.

"They taste good? What kind of question is that?"

Leorio smiled "sometimes we are attracted to bags with an appealing color."

Kurapika blinked, what was he going on about, colors, chip bags, they're just food?

"Are you saying I picked this because it's my favorite color?" Kurapika said and Leorio laughed, "nah! You probably just like the flavor, I was joking around—" whack.

It wasn't funny-the blond follows Leorio to his car.

He wonders what kind of music Leorio likes.

"Nice huh?" Leorio attempts to make more conversation, Kurapika will admit that Leorio's car is rather nice.

"Yes," Kurapika answers and he watches as Leorio turns on the radio—ah, Leorio is into jazz?

It has trumpets and—oh—oh, never mind, this wasn't jazz at all, "talk dirty to me" and blaring trumpet sounds followed—Kurapika nearly spat the chips that were in his mouth out.

Leorio had this expression of "oh god I didn't even know that was on my CD player, I'm sorry." because Kurapika's expression is one of surprise—though, he's heard worse, Hisoka plays his MP3 player far too loudly and at times he hears "bubblegum bitch."

Kurapika continues eating his chips, so, whatever, it was fine, it wasn't like he was so innocent himself—vulgar language didn't bother him—he was merely surprised.

"Oh, hey, uh, we should hang out more often, if you're cool with that?" Leorio suggested.

"That would be... nice."

Well, Melody did want him to make more friends.

"Did you drive here yourself?" Leorio asks and Kurapika isn't sure if he's questioning if he can drive or it's just a general question.

"I carpool sometimes with a friend," Kurapika explained.

Kurapika realized his next class would be starting soon.

"See you, don't indulge too much on all these junk food."

Leorio then laughed, "What are you a health nut?"

Kurapika smiled, "take it as a concerned thought."

Leorio watched the blond leave—huh, Kurapika was an interesting one—he eagerly awaits for the next time the two have lunch then.


End file.
